It's a Pride Thing
by Ni-chan9
Summary: In which Kaito takes in a rained on Misael, thanks to Haruto's presence.


**A/n: **_This has been sitting on my flashdrive for a little over a month now while I've been working on it here and there in my free time. I feel like every time I have an idea for a fanfiction it goes in a completely different direction than what I imagined. Meh. I don't know where I would place this in the Zexal storyline, but, uh, yeah. I still think I fail at portraying these characters, but I had fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

**W**hen Kaito came down to answer the door that late evening he was expecting Yuma, or even Ryoga, because who else would ring his doorbell at this time of day and in this weather? So he was naturally surprised when he opened the front door to find Misael, of all people, on the other side.

His eyes widened a bit as he took in the boy's disheveled form. Misael stood with his arms down by his sides, hands balled into tight fist and platinum locks clung to his face, wet and matted looking from the late showers of Heartland. There was a firm, distinct frown set upon his lips and from the way he glared at Kaito the ex-hunter briefly considered whether Misael was angry with him specifically, but hadn't the chance to vocalize the thought as Haruto approached him from behind.

"Brother, is it Yuma?" he questioned hopefully, a quick pace to his step as he hopped off the last stair, yet blinked when he saw the new face instead. "Oh... You're not Yuma."

"…_No_," Misael retorted, in an annoyed, condescending tone that didn't sit well with Kaito. Especially when directed at his little brother.

He scowled then, querying with a bit of attitude of his own, "_Why are you here_?"

Misael's expression, which was something ferocious, softened as his eyes grew wide. He paused, his mouth opening then closing before he chewed on his bottom lip. Kaito tilted his head skeptically as he watched Misael bring his arms up to cross them over his chest, subsequently glancing down at Haruto and back up at Kaito. The steel-blue eyes narrowed. _Always the prideful sort, isn't he?_

Kaito looked over at Haruto, crouching down to be more at his height. "You should go inside, Haruto, before you catch a cold out here," he voiced gently.

Haruto gave a soft smile. "Are you going to invite your friend in?"

An eye may or may not have twitched at the thought of Misael in his house, or being labeled as his friend for that matter, but he smiled back for Haruto's sake all the same. "We'll see."

"Okay." Haruto stepped back, giving a small wave at Misael. "See you."

"…So?" Kaito put his attention back on Misael after he watched Haruto disappear upstairs and around the corner.

Misael broke his gaze from where Haruto once stood and flicked his eyes over at Kaito, keeping them there steadily. He appeared to be on the verge of replying again, but whatever it was he had a difficult time forming the words as he averted his stare and began chewing on his bottom lip some more. It was a nervous gesture he would do from time to time that Kaito picked up on over the past months – not that they spent much time together - only because he was attentive and it was this attentiveness that made him notice the rippling shivers of the blond's body, despite how Misael tried to hide it by remaining stiff and nearly hugging himself in his folded arms.

"…Why are you outside?" Kaito decided to ask instead, crossing his arms and leaning back against the doorframe. "It's raining." He shied away from the falling droplets hitting his skin unpleasantly.

A near offended and peeved look flashed over Misael's face that seemed to read _I know, stupid_, but his actual response was slightly more tame. "None of your-" A gust of wind blew, causing Misael's teeth to clatter and he gripped himself tighter. Kaito even shivered a tad, shifting uncomfortably, because, dammit, it really was cold. He could only imagine how it felt for Misael whose normally light grey attire was now dark and sagging from its drenched state. How long had he been in the storm?

Kaito didn't give the answer much thought, however. He was more than ready to shut the door as he was letting out all the warm air from indoors and feeling nothing but the freezing temperatures from outside. He was in the midst of leaning off the doorframe when he heard the thudding footsteps and he turned his head to see Haruto making his way back downstairs. How much of a jerk would Kaito be if he closed the door in Misael's face right in front of his overly-caring younger brother? He figured that was the only reason he looked back at Misael, offering with a bit of aversion, "…You want to come in?"

There was a taken aback look. "…I-" Another gust of wind whipped about, harder than the last as the rain started to pick up speed again, and Misael's teeth clattered as if on cue. "F-Fine!"

Kaito pushed himself off the doorframe, stepping to the side to allow Misael to walk in first and he followed afterwards to lock the door behind him.

"Ah!" Haruto exclaimed, walking off the last stair. "You invited him in!" He went to stand in front of the blond. "Hello, I'm Haruto. What's your name?"

"…Misael," he answered shortly, staring at Haruto as if he were a new life form or something.

"You really got soaked out there, Misael… Gosh." Haruto glanced him up and down with an empathetic frown. "Were you caught in the storm? Brother, you can get him a change of clothes, right?" He turned to Kaito.

"Yeah," Kaito sighed. He made his way upstairs after a moment of delay. "…This way," he said before Misael could object, taking note that the blond paused only briefly to take off his boots before following him up the flight and across the hall into Kaito's room.

Kaito hit the light switch upon entering with a flick of his wrist. "Wait here. I'm going to get you a drying towel." He departed that second, soon considering that he didn't even offer Misael a place to sit, but it wasn't like he really needed one. Besides, Kaito was being nice enough as it was. Thanks to Haruto.

He went down the hall into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and took a clean towel then headed back into his room. "…Here." He tossed the cloth at Misael, who surprisingly caught it in one hand, seeing as he was engrossingly scanning Kaito's room prior to.

"Thanks," he murmured and promptly covered his face with the towel as he patted his long hair as dry as he could manage.

Kaito walked over to his closet and began rummaging through some of his clothes up on their hangers. He filed through the garments in the back and stopped on one shirt in particular. "I don't wear this very often…so I guess you can." He pulled it off then glanced back at Misael.

Misael had placed the towel around his neck before looking up to analyze the black, long sleeve turtle neck. Sometimes Kaito wondered what ran through that Varian mind of his, but didn't ponder on it for long because he would quickly remind himself that he didn't care.

He rummaged a little more. "Here's some pants too," he deadpanned. "They might fit." He walked out of his closet and handed the clothes over to Misael. "You can get dressed in here while I go see Haruto." He stepped back awkwardly after Misael silently accepted the clothes. He never saw Misael to be the chatterbox sort like Yuma. In fact, he never really talked that much unless he was being cocky or opinionated, but was he too self-conscious to say thank you? Or just rude? He said thanks earlier, yet it was short and mumbled. There was a time where Kaito didn't "know such words" either, but still.

"…What?" Misael voiced.

Kaito turned around fully upon realizing he'd looked at Misael for longer than his liking and he gave no response as he closed the door behind his exit. His dipped brows rose when the smell of cocoa swiftly filled his nose. "…Haruto!" he called lightly, walking down the stairs and turned into the kitchen area to see Haruto shaking two hot cocoa packets in his hands.

Haruto looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, hey, brother. You want some hot chocolate too, don't you?"

"…Sure," he replied, going to stand beside him.

Haruto opened the packets and poured them into two cups before picking up a third packet from the counter and started shaking the contents to the bottom as well. He ripped off the top of the brown paper and emptied the powder into a mug. "This one's for Misael. Does he like hot chocolate?"

"I don't know." Kaito shrugged lightly after a slight pause. "He doesn't need any."

"But he's a guest and a friend. Plus, it'll help warm him up." Haruto smiled a bit before bringing a hand up to his chin in a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, but I guess I should make this one extra special to make sure he likes it." He takes out a thing of powdered creamer from the pantry and adds a spoon or two into the cup. "You want some too?"

Kaito waves a hand dismissively. "No, it's fine as is." He fought back the sigh in his answer. There was no stopping his little brother when his mind was set on helping someone. He just wished it was someone more deserving of his kindness than Misael. "You haven't boiled water yet, have you?" Kaito asked despite already knowing Haruto hadn't as he took it upon himself to put some filtered water from the fridge in a large measuring cup and placed it in the microwave.

Once near five minutes had passed Kaito took the water out of the microwave before the pestering beeping could initiate and poured the right amount into each mug. Haruto stirred his and Misael's concurrently while Kaito did his own. The younger boy stepped towards and opened the refrigerator to take out a can of whipped cream, holding it out to Kaito as he shook it slightly. "What about this?" he recommended.

"No thanks, Haruto."

"Hm." Haruto looked down at the container. "You think Misael would like some?"

"Who knows." Honestly, Kaito wasn't sure if Misael had much of a sweet tooth or not. He didn't seem the type. Kaito never even saw the blond eat anything in his human form, or any form for that matter. Though that might not say much, it wasn't like he hanged around Misael often enough to make a firm accusation. They had their occasional duels and run-ins and glaring matches and snarky remarks, but nothing more really.

_Or maybe he _does_ eat or at least _can, Kaito mused. They recently learned that the Varians – or at least five of them – were strictly human in their past life. Even so, whether Misael needed to intake food now or not, there was still the possibility he could downright distaste the cocoa. Kaito thought of the blond sticking his tongue out upon sipping at the beverage and Haruto's expression saddening at the other's disdain.

Kaito scowled, his face only softening when he noticed Haruto turned after applying a generous helping of whipped cream on top of his and Misael's cocoa. He held the two mugs in his hands and was about to make his way upstairs when Kaito outstretched his arm. "I'll take Misael's, Haruto."

"Hn? Are you sure?" He blinked. "I don't mind, brother. It's not too heavy."

"I'm sure. There's something I need to discuss with him anyways," Kaito added, hinting the need for privacy so that Haruto might not insist they go up together.

He was glad when Haruto didn't argue with him or push the matter, but merely handed the mug to Kaito. "Okay then," Haruto said. He didn't sound or look disappointed in which Kaito was also grateful for. His aim, after all, was to spare Haruto's spirits, not diminish them. "I'll be watching TV in the living room."

"Alright." He made his way back upstairs while Haruto went into the living room. Kaito could hear the TV turning on to one of Haruto's favorite Tuesday night cartoons as he walked up the steps. When he went across the hall to stand in front of his bedroom door he wondered how he was going to open it with two hot drinks in his hands. A second later, he decided to call Misael's name instead and the door clicked open shortly afterwards.

The blond first glanced down at the cups then back up at Kaito puzzlingly.

"This one's for you." He held the beverage out to Misael and he took it slowly, holding it up as if to peer into the contents inside while the steam hit his face.

"It's hot," he declared.

"It's_ hot_ chocolate," Kaito stated in a matter-of-fact tone, almost mockingly, which was enough to earn him a glare from Misael. He controlled the urge to roll his eyes. "Give it time to cool down if it's too much for you."

Misael lowered his leering eyes and blew on the drink before sipping at it. He looked as if he was swirling the contents in his mouth to taste every damn ingredient before he swallowed. He avoided Kaito's gaze. "…It's…good…" he admitted in a mutter after a moment's hesitation.

Kaito figured he must have assumed him to have made it by how reluctantly he complimented. "It was Haruto's idea. He made it. He'd be happy you thought so."

Misael's brows rose in indication that he hadn't known for it to be the little boy's creation. He sipped some more, tilting the mug further back and this time getting cream on his upper lip upon gulping in satisfaction.

"You-" Kaito began as Misael already wiped the cream on the back of his hand, looked at it for a second, then licked it off. "Never mind," Kaito finished. His cheeks burned and he didn't know why. _Stop that immediately_, he ordered his body.

Misael didn't seem to notice Kaito's sudden flush as he was too busy staring into the cup. It wasn't that interesting.

"…What? Remember something?"

"Yes…actually. I think. It just…I don't know, feels a bit nostalgic. Not this particular drink, but something similar."

Kaito nodded. How strange it was that Misael was a reincarnated being of sorts who vaguely remembered his life as a human. He went through Earth on instinct and feeling, certain things or moments triggering memories. Now why didn't his instincts remind him that staying out in the rain in nothing but thin clothing wasn't a good idea?

"What were you doing out earlier anyways? In the storm, I mean," Kaito asked and immediately regretted doing so because he really wasn't supposed to care.

Misael glanced up at him, appearing reluctant to answer. They weren't friends, so expressing interest in the other's life was out of the norm and odd at that. Kaito was just about to say _Never mind_ again when Misael started to speak, "It wasn't like I could just teleport myself somewhere dry." He reached up and grazed his fingertips over the broken ruby of the ornament around his neck. How had Kaito missed that?

"I see." Kaito's eyes lingered. Knowing Misael, he was attending to some business on Earth when he was unfortunate enough to get caught in the storm. Yet what kind of business, Kaito wondered. Much like Ryoga, he didn't trust the Varians, human past or not, and there he was conversing with one in his house, in his clothes even.

He gave Misael the once over. He didn't pay it any mind when he answered the door, but his pants appeared to fit pretty snug on Misael's slender legs while the shirt was a little looser than Kaito remembered it being on him.

"…You were trying to say something before. Before I let you inside." He met the other's eyes. "What was it?"

Misael's cheeks reddened and for a second Kaito thought that'd be the only answer he received. "…I…I was going to ask to come in..." His voice grew quieter with every word as he fiddled with the fabric of the black shirt, Kaito's gaze momentarily dropping to the motion before looking back at Misael.

He had no snarky comment to reply. He essentially understood. They had their fair share of similarities – he would divulge only in the privacy of his own mind - one of which being their near inability to ask for help and having their pride ease up on the wheel.

He'd never seen Misael as embarrassed as he was and he could feel the burning sensation returning to his face. There was a certain word that started with C and ended with E that came to Kaito's mind that he would not admit, not even in the comforts of his own mind.

Instead, he turned away. "My, uh, my hot chocolate's not hot enough. I'm going to go heat it up." He closed the door before he could hear Misael's response, if any.

Kaito ignored the fact that his legs felt a little wobbly all the way he went down the stairs. He was about to open the microwave door once he stepped into the kitchen when he remembered that his cocoa was hot enough, he just needed an excuse to leave. He sighed, leaning his back against the counter.

Haruto entered the room then, placing his empty mug on the counter while he got a glimpse of Kaito's own. "Did you not like it, brother?" he asked.

"Ah. Oh, no. I just," he pushed off the countertop and grabbed the container of creamer Haruto left out, "think I'll add some after all."

Haruto beamed gently. Kaito couldn't tell if the younger boy knew he was lying or not, but if he did he didn't press the subject. "Did Misael like the hot chocolate and whipped cream?"

"Yeah, he said it was good, Haruto." He shook the powder into his cup, not bothering to measure it out and stirred it with a spoon.

"That's great," Haruto stifled a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Haruto blinked drowsy eyes. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

Kaito nodded his head, placed his mug down and went with Haruto upstairs. "Wait," Haruto tugged on Kaito's arm before he walked passed his room. "I want to say goodnight to Misael first." The little boy opened the door slowly and peered inside. Initially, Kaito didn't see the blond either until he looked towards his right and found Misael sitting on his bed, back against the wall and eyes closed.

Haruto whispered at the doorway, "He's sleeping."

The blond was so still, face so relaxed, he almost resembled a different person. His chest rose and fell in a steady, even motion and breathed gently enough that Kaito had to lean in close to hear it. Not just cause, but to take the cup from Misael's hands since he didn't want cocoa stains on his sheets, though, soon realized it was all gone anyway. The blond didn't even stir.

"…I didn't expect him to be one to let his guard down," Kaito retracted, confessing softly.

Haruto smiled. "That means he's comfortable here. You're not going to wake him, are you?"

Kaito kept his eyes on Misael for a prolonged second then broke his gaze. "No… I'll let him sleep. Come on." He ushered Haruto out the room.

"Goodnight, Misael," Haruto said over his shoulder and maybe Kaito may have mumbled it too before closing the door.

* * *

**PU-LEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
